


That Belt must off ... A Fantasy

by merlisation



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlisation/pseuds/merlisation
Summary: Hey there,there was a fantasy in my head that needed to come out.I don't know if it's already smut but it's sexual content, so yeah.It's my first attempt ever.





	That Belt must off ... A Fantasy

Still she doesn't know how she got there. 

And now, that's him there and that shirt and that jeans and that fucking belt. Its doing things. It must be off. And what's underneath … a hint …

She just stares at his face, her eyes not able to not take the route down his body to that belt.  
She sends her thoughts in her expressions, she cant wait any longer, she combusts if she’s not doing it now.

He frowns, but smiles taking the hint finally, allowing her to live that fantasy. 

So fumbling on that belt , pushing the shirt hem higher seeing that belly … breath him in ...  
The button undone, zipper open quickly , off … off … those jeans must come down …

On her knees nose tucked gently in the fabric of the underwear, warm, comforting, breathing a little, she sends puffs of air through the clothes.  
Oh yeah that does things and further the boxer not hiding anything any more. Someone's growing, so the hunger grows.

off?  
down.  
And yeah as expected a gorgeous sight, yes that part of his body is beautiful and in this atmosphere absolutely everything is beautiful.  
A touch with lips, the skin, the scent is overwhelming but she needs to go further explore this give this …  
This is the reason.  
Just giving. Not to lay a path out leading to be treated later but to give, all she wants is giving that mouthful, playing along on her own.  
She expected her mouth to be dry but this is so beautiful everything works on its own, taking him in just the easiest task, sucking a little, tasting, nibbling, tongue swirling. Yeah she can do that still it's been so long and this is just as expected. The right thing.  
A little more pace sliding the tongue, letting him in and out and now huffs from above. ‘no don't look up cause you're left staring then unable to move by the most beautiful sight’  
So teasing, teasing is always her thing and she smiles and the comforting scent intensifies. Those thighs, his skin so vulnerable and inviting, little pecks and bites all around the region and finally those hip bones made from marble how long lasted the dream of kissing and biting these hip bones gently. Well, there's abs and they are beautiful and she lightly puffs little breaths over them but biting and sucking at those bones is heaven on earth.  
Her hands roam all over now, she cant keep them to herself, no more steadying needed, that butt is another thing, everything is just perfectly shaped and displayed before her when she just tilts her head.  
She knows no more, sees nothing else but him before her, just being in her own world exploring this perfect body.  
These cheeks are worth kissing, that little gorgeous gap between those cheeks screams for attention and there's a huff from a above because this is unexpected. It’s a woman down there but she is not sure any more, she could be anything leading to an orgasm gender unknown.  
It just feels alive and powerful and she wants to kiss that ass and that gap and everything about and now there’s the urge to bite down again … yeah there, too.  
So she trails soft kisses from his spine to the gap and deeper massaging a little with her hand, carefully, soft.  
And oh fuck she is over the top. She is finished, but the urge to give is still there and to show how one can fuck with a mouth, only.  
Giving satisfaction enough and it will be enough she knows. 

It comes to her mind slowly, that there's hands too, her fingers warm and she hopes the trail from before is enough because licking is not enough any more there's this spot one barely sees at a partner and it's so beautiful and he’s shivering, trembling.  
She hears nothing but his gasps, she knows he’s with her and she wets her finger at the tip of her tongue and carefully caress the small spot. Rubbing gentle, kissing, blowing softly to it.  
She hears him, she feels him with her, this is good, but no deeper just the surface is enough for now and he shivers more, breathes heavy.  
And then he takes her hand, guides her away from there.  
‘no don't look up its to blissful’  
She checks the front again, there must be more to explore.  
“Later” he says, “later. We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for reading.  
I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
